Nicosusername
|place2 = 4/18|alliances2 = TBA|challenges2 = 7|votesagainst2 = 4|days2 = 38|season = 3|tribes = |place = 14/16|alliances = Idol Hunters|challenges = 1|votesagainst = 2|days = 9|seasonscompeted = 2|dayslasted = 59|tribalwins = 8|individualwins = 0|totalchallengewins = 8|totalvotes = 12|image2 = 200px|image = |season3 = 10|image3 = 180px|tribes3 = |place3 = 17/20|alliances3 = |challenges3 = 1|votesagainst3 = 6|days3 = 12}} Nicosusername, or Nico, is a contestant on SRorgs: Iceland, SRorgs: Tuvalu and SRorgs: Greece. He also participated in SRorgs Side Season, ARorgs: The Genius. In Iceland he was remembered for his aggressive gameplay early on in the season, which eventually led to his demise because of the large number of separate alliances he had created. In Tuvalu, Nico played a much different game with much less paranoia and a focus on making social connections that could be utilized. This game led him all the way to the Final 4 where he was voted out for becoming too big of a threat, but not before losing a fire making challenge. As a juror, Nico is remembered for controversially shifting the jury's opinions and singlehandedly helping Brad to win the season. SRorgs: Iceland Nico started on the Upphaf tribe. He very quickly became a powerful figure in the tribe, allying himself with Ashton, Edge and John. When the alliance discovered that somebody else on their tribe had a hidden immunity idol, Nico came up with a plan to get rid of it. He made separate fake final four alliances with Windo, Hey and Fred, the other three members of their tribe, but the outsiders all talked to each other and agreed to blindside Nico at their next tribal council, trying to pull in one of Nico's other allies. Nico became certain that Fred was the person with the hidden immunity idol, but Fred won individual immunity going into Upphaf's next tribal council, which was also watched by Byrja, so Nico decided that the easy target would be Windo. Nico was saved when Fred got overconfident and decided he could keep Nico around, so Fred decided to side with Nico's alliance and vote off Windo. At tribal council, Fred revealed in front of Byrja that he had the hidden immunity idol, which made Nico more confident that the had made the right decision in wanting to vote off Windo. He was blindsided when Windo was revealed to have the hidden immunity idol and played it on himself. WIndo and Hey voted for Nico, eliminating him from the game. Survivor Tuvalu Nico came into Tuvalu as a returning player and had a deeper understanding of the game. He quickly found himself in a majority alliance and he formed a deep bond with Brad that would carry him through the game. At Vaitupu, Nico made strong bounds with most of the tribe and took the returning player target off by throwing infi under the bus. While he was scared by Fred's antisocial ways he voted with him to try to vote out Jeanne. After the vote being completely blindsided he tried to stage a coup de'tat against Trent, but a swap got in the way of his plans. At Funafuti Nico found himself with his main ally's Ryan and Beamen. once Nick revealed that he had the idol, Nico convinced him not to idol him out. Once the merge happend, nico quickly made it a point to align with joe and the two made a side alliance. Nico wanted to target gabe so he could keep infi as a meatshield, but after Infi's behavior at the tie vote, no one would be able to save him. After Nick was booted, Nico played hard and fast voting Fred jr and Uranus in back to back blindsided. After these risky moves, and the obvious pairing with Beamen, nico was in a tough spot. After his main ally Beamen went, nico tried his best to recover by voting out the only person with a bigger target than himself, joe. At the final four Nico was between a rock and a hard place, as both gabe and chase wanted him gone. He was able to convince Brad to keep him for the firemaking challenge, but his inability to win a challenge cost him the game. At the jury, Nico made a case for brad that caused an uproar from the Alumchat. Nico had an infamously bad Final tribal Council speech, and didn't know when to use the word witch, but somehow almost won. Nico's Voting History ^1 In I Made A Mistake, Windo played a Hidden Immunity Idol negating Nico's vote against him. Tuvalu Voting History ^1 In ''A Warped Reality'', the vote ended in a 2-2 tie between Gabe and Nico forcing a tiebreaker challenge. Nico was eliminated in the tiebreaker. Greece Voting History Category:SRorgs: Iceland Contestants Category:SRorgs: Tuvalu Contestants Category:SRorgs: Greece Contestants Category:Hosts Category:14th Place Category:4th Place Category:17th Place